


You're quite the problem..

by genewilderkinnie



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Song: Wolf in Sheeps Clothing (Set It Off)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Dallas Winston and Sara Dauterive are a couple, but Sara's parents don't approve.But it takes one greaser to prove to them that Dally and Sara are a match made in heaven.
Relationships: Dallas Winston/Original Female Character(s), Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews





	You're quite the problem..

Hi everyone!!

This story is based off of my friend Sara's shifting reality and mine as well!

The Outsiders is not my property and I own no characters other than Darry and Two Bit's daughter, Cornelia.

My friend Sara, (@dallaswinstonslover on Tiktok) this is for you 💜


End file.
